clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
The Edge of Glory (2)
The twenty-sixth episode of Season 4 and the season finale. Summary Julia finds herself in a nightmare the night of Prom she might not make it out of after her mother's actions come back to bite her yet again. Will she make it through prom night alive? Meanwhile, chaos erupts between her friends at prom as Jamie fights with her date, Liam inherits a shit load of money, and Caylee is put in a very rough situation. And Micah finds his new relationship on the rocks when Adrianna is sure he still has feelings for Candace after he comes to her rescue. Is Ade just paranoid or is she right? Main Plot Julia finds herself locked in the basement of a psychopath after another one of her mother's schemes goes awry. This time, she is in real danger and her mother is nowhere to be found. Will she pay the ultimate price for her mother's stupidity? Sub Plot Prom becomes a madhouse as the school president is caught in controversy, Jamie and her date aren't getting along as well as Caylee hoped, Liam inherits a ton of money from his father, and Caylee is shocked when she is proposed to. Third Plot Micah is right by Candace's side like old times when she needs a savior and Adrianna is left thinking whatever they had is still there. Micah tries to prove her wrong, but does he also have to prove it to himself? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "The Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga. *This episode is the finale of Season 4. *Graduation occurs in this episode for the Class of 2014. *This episode marks the first time that Caylee has said "fuck" or sworn at all. *Damian Daniels is awake from his coma in this episode, although not stated previously. *Caylee Daniels and Liam Fithe were the 2014 Prom King andf Queen. *Julia goes to LA for the summer for a photography internship. *Lauren revealed she will be in H&M's winter campaign. *Tori got accepted into the University of Tallahassee along with Trey for photography. *Trey is planning on getting top surgery soon as revealed in this episode. *Liam is given all of his father's money in this episode. He also proposes to Caylee. *Caylee loses her virginity in this episode to Liam. *This episode marks the final appearance of Miranda Disch. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule Special Guest Star *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe Supporting Cast *'Keegan Connor Tracy' as Kristy Abbott *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Rob Estes' as Damian Daniels *'Lisa Kudrow' as Melanie Dayton *'Alexa Nikolas' as Miranda Disch *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Paige Turco' as Annie Jacobs *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Kevin Zegers' as Connor Lake *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Joan Cusack' as Kelly Quick *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 426a.jpg 426b.jpg 426c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: “Dear Clearwater Family, it’s bittersweet saying goodbye. So many terrible things have happened in this town that have scarred me for life, yet so many amazing, beautiful moments have happened over the years that I know I’ll never forget. My favorite people on this earth live there. People I’ve hurt time and time again due to my recklessness, yet know the real me and continue to love me. People I’ll cherish forever. But now that I’ve proven to myself I’m not a failure, I’m not worthless and won’t amount to nothing, I have to show that to the world. If I can spend a summer in LA, tale care of myself, do good for myself, accomplish things I never thought I would accomplish, then I’ll know I’ll be okay. So, with a heavy heart, I must say goodbye. Goodbye to my friends. Goodbye to my family. Goodbye to everything I’m leaving behind. But I’ll be back. And I’ll be better.” *Jamie: “You used to be my world, but now I don’t want you in mine at all.” *Caylee: “I always thought that sex was going to be weird and awkward my first time no matter who I had it with. Which is why I basically just wanted to get it over with when I was with Shawn, but I’m glad we didn’t. Because it feels like the most comfortable and free thing I’ve ever done now that I’m doing it with you.” *Micah: “Isn’t that the point of being a teenager? Making the mistakes now so that we don’t make them when things really matter?” *Julia: “I just wanted a happy ending…for once.” *Jeremy: “Prom isn’t about winning queen or having the perfect night or getting laid, it’s about being with the people you care about at this point in your life for one last time. About wrapping up everything that happened in the last four years and putting it to rest because this is where life starts and none of the bullshit that happened in high school will matter anymore. It’s about looking at your best friend and saying I love you because you never know when you guys will drift apart, no matter how much you promise you won’t.” *Caylee: “2 hours and 5 episodes of Rachel Ray later, I think we nailed it.” *Julia: “I want to walk and get my diploma and be able to say I did it.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_426:_The_Edge_of_Glory_(2) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Julia Plots Category:Caylee Plots Category:Liam Plots Category:Micah Plots Category:Adrianna Plots